


As you wish

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yaku Week 2020, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Since the day they met, Yaku knew that Lev would shorten his life. He just didn’t though he would cause him an almost proper heart attack.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection, Yakulev Week 2014





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: School life.  
> Day 4: School life.

Since the day they met, Yaku knew that Lev would shorten his life. He just didn’t though he would cause him an almost proper heart attack. It was early morning and Yaku was still half asleep when he walked through the door of the gym.

”Yaku-san! I arrived earlier than you!” Came the voice from beside him, making Yaku gasp for air with his heart stopping for a moment. ”-san! Are you okay?” He heard Lev’s voice next to his ear and when he raised his head up, he saw that they were sitting on the ground with their backs against the wall.

”Wha?” He asked, plinking up at him.

”Your legs just gave out and I had no other idea what to do!” Lev explained with panic in his voice. ”I really didn’t mean this to happen!” His voice was so pathetic Yaku decided to have mercy on him.

”I know and I am happy that you have arrived in time for once,” his words made Lev grin wide, ”just next time do not sneak up on people like this.”

”As you wish, Yaku-san!” The younger said enthusiastically and Yaku felt a smile appearing his own lips.

”Come on, we have to prepare the gym,” he said, trying to stand up, but the arm around his shoulder held him back.

”I was here in time,” Lev started with a serous expression, ”so I want some reward cuddles.”


End file.
